Gas turbine engines typically include rows, or stages, alternating between rotating blades and stators enclosed within an abradable material housing. The rotating blades rotate about an axis. It may be desirable to seal the separate stages so that air leakage does not occur. Accordingly, the abradable material housing may include an abradable material positioned around each row of rotating blades. During the first run of the gas turbine engine (i.e., the “green run,”) the tips of the rotating blades abrade the abradable material. Eventually, the tips of the rotating blades are close to the abradable material of the abradable material housing, thus reducing airflow around each row of rotating blades.